My Betrayl
by MiSs.Unlikly
Summary: What a failure the family's friends came to aide.


[:ThE CrImE ScEnE:

PART 1

"Really. This was all against **you.**"

"Against me? I was a child. With a father who was blind. How do you call that _**fair**?_"

"It's life, Lily.You can't help that."

-x-x-x-x-

I could feel the glare of almost a million people as I walked along with my father. He held my tiny hand as I he led me through the crowd, not able to see what hatred was growing among us. He was a blind man, my father. My mother wasn't blind, but she always loved him that way.The men in the party looked like butlers. Each and everyone wore tuxedos, as did my father. The women whispered beside me. I could hear their whispers in my ear, like lies. The men were drinking wine. I glanced around the room, in some awe as a woman almost shoved me. The walls were red, painted in a custom-made way. The guests sat in soft white chairs, laughing and chatting away. There was also a bar. Men stood around it, staring back at me. I couldn't understand why my father always stood close by them.Until, I felt my father move. His white glove tightened as I saw my mother in a beautiful red dress. All of the other women wore white dresses. The people all around us seemed to fade as I saw my mother. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight as she saw me and my father.She strode over, smiling sweetly at me. She knelt down, hugging me.

"Lily. You look wonderful, darling." She said, smiling.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" My father said, holding my hand.

"Come,come darling, we must introduce you to Mercedes!" She said, pulling me hand. I followed, bowing my head past the people in white. She suddenly stopped, as I stupidly knocked into her.

"Betsy! My friend, how are you? It's been a long time." She said, hugging her. I stared at her, Not understanding how they knew each other.

"It's been too long, my friend. Oh, who's this little _bellezza_?" She asked, going to her knees to look straight at me. Her blue beady eyes staired, anxious to talk to me.

"Lilian, say hello to this _Singora_."

I was too shy. As a matter of fact, I was scared. She looked like a porcelain doll, her perfect red lips, blonde sandy hair, and porcelain skin. I looked away, but my mother shot me a glare which made me turn my head straight back.

"Nice to meet you ma'am...I'm Lily." I said, curtseying politly.

"Ah! Have you heard of a _Il bell'angelo_?" She asked, titling her head as she asked.

"N-no ma'am.." I said, quickly shaking my head.

"Ah! But you look just like one! I'm sure you've heard of one!"

"But ma'am... What's a _Il bell' angelo_?" I asked, trying to get the words right. She paused, looking through one of her pockets. She reached in, taking out a white butterfly. She took my right hand and put the white butterfly there.

"It is for a beautiful angel. Just like you." She said, smiling.

"Ah... Thank you." I said, curtsying. She smiled.

"So Yvone, has this _vero angel_ met my son?" She said, giving me one quick glance. My mother's smile grew wide.

"No, Betsy. She hasn't met any boys, to say the least."

"Ah! She must meet him. Constantine!" She called.

Before I knew it, I heard someone walking my way. I heard little taps of shoes. The floor was not carpet. It was marble.

Betsy's arms quickly embraced a head of blonde hair. Then, I saw two blue eyes. He stuck out his hair.

"Hello Miss Lily! How are you? My name is Constantine." He said, bowing in front of me. I couldn't breath. As if time froze. I felt my cheeks getting red hot. They turned scarlett red, as I slowly said the words I could.

"I-I'm Lily. N-Nice to me-et you.." I said, curtsying. He took my hand and kissed it before I could blink. I took steps back to my mother. I dug myself in her arms, hoping to be hidden. I could hear my mother and father laughing, along with Betsy.

"Oh now Lily! Constantine was only trying to be polite!" She said, laughing softly. I felt my cheeks red. He looked at me straight in the eyes, and smiled. His sky blue eyes stared, I felt weak in the knees.

"I was trying to be polite, Ms. Lilian. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"I won't. You just surprised me, Constantine."

"Ah! I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh."

Suddenly, before I could finally smile, I heard my father screech. He was yelling, screaming actually.The crowd stared back at my father. He fell to the floor beside me. But the amazing thing was, was that I saw he people in white smiling. There were at least 2 women and 2 men staring down at him and chuckling at him. I began to cry as he yelled::

"MY CHEST! MY GOD MY CHEST IS ON FIRE!" He screeched. My mother ran to his aid, almost falling but going to his aid. Constantine took my hand, as Betsy led me away.

"B-Betsy!! What's wrong with papa!?!" I cried.

"Nothing, dear! Just come along. Constantine, bring her please." He pulled my away, looking me in the eyes.

That was the last time I saw my parents alive. My mother cring and my father dying.

x-x-x

"Wasn't it a nice way to see them die?"

I was angry now. They had laughed enough about me in that party. And I'd swore revenge.


End file.
